


Haute Couture

by virusq



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, F/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagira reflects upon his hideous jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haute Couture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsCongeniality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCongeniality/gifts).



She bought him the jacket.

It was a hideous thing that she used his credit card to purchase; overpriced and completely impractical. He could never wear the thing outdoors or he'd be instantly made. It was impossible to clean, too: stained in spots by coffee and blood.

But it was all he had left, once she was gone. The last shred of evidence they were ever a thing. Completely useless against alleyway chills, it somehow managed to ebb away cold loneliness. If he was careful, he could smell her perfume in the fur.

He wouldn't trade that for the world.


End file.
